


mirror man

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Dialogue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick and Nigel meet in the Rum Runner bathroom.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	mirror man

**Author's Note:**

> just something small i started during the week but never finished. i’ve been incredibly busy with work and haven’t been sleeping the best, so i may draw back from posting for a bit. anyway, hope you’re doing well 💕
> 
> title from the Talk Talk song!

He kisses with passion and enthusiasm, pushing me further into the tiled wall. This isn’t my ideal place to have this union take place, but we both need each other more than words can say. More than actions can show, even when his lips tremble against the skin of my neck.

Years of desperation melt away as he handles me roughly. I give it right back, my lips pressing hard against his lips. I grab his hips and he grips my waist, puffy shirt untucking from my trousers. He’s fumbling and he’s awkward, blushing hard.

But he knows what he’s doing. And I know too.

Clothes are pushed aside to access skin, sucking in places that make me throw my head back. I silently pray no one walks into the bathroom until we’ve finished. Although we are hidden behind the stall door, little sounds still escape our mouths and it would be near impossible to be discreet about what we’re really doing here.

It’s all apart of the thrill; the possibility of being discovered. Nigel doesn’t seem to care, but I know deep inside, he’s thinking about it too. He takes my lip in between his teeth one last time before he pulls away, flipping me around to face the full length mirror. I put my hands on it, feeling filthy for taking part in this.

I smile at my reflection, Nigel’s hands running up my sides. He removes them to prepare himself, digging into his pockets for lube and a condom. He tells me to watch him in the mirror, so I do.

He’s fast, wasting no time tugging his own leather trousers down, then mine too. I watch him in a daze, arousal growing. His hands are still trembling as he inserts two fingers inside me. I gasp; he’s rougher then he usually is. I love it.

His voice is different than usual, a lot less of the sweet Nigel I grew up with. There’s something so attractive about it. I can’t get enough.

I try to keep quiet, eyes moving between his reflection and mine. I tell him I’m ready, overwhelmed already. My skin is burning hot to the touch and I’ve never been so turned on in my life.

I brace myself as he inches in, his chest meeting my back. He places his hands on top of mine on the mirror as he starts to move. A low grunt in my ear sends a shiver up my spine, sending me closer to him.

The excitement of it all rips through me: his voice in my ear, his driving thrusts, the way his hands grip my own upon the mirror. I push back and he pushes me further into the mirror.

He tells me to watch myself, so I do. My jaw goes slack as he fucks into me harder. I try to keep quiet but he makes it difficult; whispering dirty words to me that make me moan lowly. Paired with his own sounds, we are anything but quiet.

Removing one hand from the mirror, it glides down my body. I’m trembling now too, weak at the knees from the pleasure. Nigel takes my hardened cock into his hand and works me in time with his thrusts.

I can tell he’s getting close, as am I. He drives me further into the mirror, pressing my body closer to my own reflection. I watch him, I watch myself. We’re both transfixed, lost in the moment and each other.

Another deep thrust and I climax, crying out as my head hits his shoulder. He follows soon after, his open mouth pressing to my neck as ecstasy washes over him. We rest for a moment, forgetting we’re in the Rum Runner bathroom.

Then we hear the door open.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Kiss in Between Glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618926) by [ficbredeamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor)




End file.
